cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Redcoats
18 |totalstrength = 215,835 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 11,991 |totalnukes = 45 |rank = |score = 0.98 }} The Redcoats (RC) is a small alliance on the red sphere. It was founded on April 17, 2010. History The history of The Redcoats is very calm and simple, VanHuek came from the People's Order of Truth deciding he wanted to start an alliance. He met the other members from around Cyber Nations and has very high goals for The Redcoats. *The Redcoats are protected by the OSA as of the 21st of April, 2010. *The Redcoats sign a PIAT/ODP with the Kerberos Nexus on the 15th June, 2010 although soon ending it by Private means around fifteen days later.they win Charter We the soldiers of the Redcoats, henceforth RC, in order to form a martial yet flourishing, meritocratic alliance on the face of Planet Bob, establish this constitution. This document is the supreme authority, and no law may be passed that goes against the founding laws laid out in this document. The Constitution of the Redcoats shall be displayed on the forums, in a public section, at all times and in all Redcoat embassies throughout Planet Bob. STATUTE ONE: MEMBERSHIP * i. Any unaligned nation may apply for membership with RC in the appropriate forum section. Prospective members will be required to fill out an application and submit an entrance examination in order to be accepted as full RC members. While a prospective member is in the application process, he shall be under the protection of the alliance, and any attack will be considered an act of war. * ii. Any RC member may ask a question of a prospective member, which must be answered before the application process may continue. The Commander-in-Chief, Brigadier, and the Personnel Officer hold absolute authority in accepting or denying applications. The Commander-in-Chief, Brigadier, and the Personnel Officer reserve the right to close applications at their digression, at any time in the application process. STATUTE TWO: GOVERNMENT * i. The Government of RC shall consist of the Commander-in-Chief, Brigadier and four duty-specific Officers. Each Officer will be permitted to have one Deputy Officer to assist in carrying out his duties, with the exception of the Supply Officer who may appoint two. ii. Commander-in-Chief The Commander-in-Chief is the ultimate authority of the alliance and supreme commander of the Armed Forces. The Commander-in-Chief may only be replaced if he steps down of his own volition, and at such an occasion he will name his replacement. If the Commander-in-Chief does not name a replacement within 12 hours of his resignation, the Brigadier will automatically take his place. The Commander-in-Chief must sign all treaties, amendments, and laws passed by the alliance. He is solely responsible for the appointment of Government Offices and declarations of Alliance War. iii. Brigadier The Brigadier is the second in command of the alliance, and holds many of the same powers as the Commander-in-Chief although the Brigadier's orders may be overruled by the Commander-in-Chief. The Brigadier may be replaced if he steps down of his own volition, and at that time he will name his replacement, or if relieved of duty by a vote of the Officers which if resulting in a draw passes to a vote of the General Membership, in which circumstance the Commander-in-Chief appoints his replacement. If the Brigadier does not name a replacement within 12 hours of his resignation, a replacement will be appointed by the Commander-in-Chief. The Brigadier must sign all treaties, amendments, and laws passed by the alliance. iv. Personnel Officer The Personnel Officer will be responsible for recruiting, member training, roster and statistic keeping, and any other task not delegated to another officer specifically. v. Field Officer The Field officer is responsible for maintaining the alliance’s military and for the defence of the alliance. During times of peace he is also responsible for dealing with ‘ghosting’ and rogues. During times of war, he will be responsible for developing battle plans and destruction of the enemy. vi. Public Relations Officer The Public Relations Officer is responsible for the setting up of all treaties and must sign any treaty that the alliance signs. He is in charge of creating embassies and processing foreign diplomat requests as well as assigning delegates to other alliances. vii. Supply Officer The Supply Officer is responsible for setting up and maintenance of the alliance bank, trade service, and tech deals. He will submit to the Brigadier every month, a report of all alliance financial activities, which will be made available to the public upon request. STATUTE THREE: WAR AND MILITARY * i. No member of RC may declare war without consent of the Commander-in-Chief and the Brigadier. * ii. The RC does not support nuclear first strikes and any use of nuclear weapons must be authorized by the Commander-in-Chief and Brigadier, except during times of war when authority may be released to the Regiment Commanders. However the acquiring of nuclear missiles shall be encouraged as a deterrent only. * iii. Any nation declaring an unsanctioned war on a nation affiliated with an alliance will be required to pay reparations to their victim or face expulsion from the alliance to fight their war unaided. * iv. An Alliance War can be entered into at the instigation of the Commander-in-Chief. During war time all nations are required to obey the instructions of the Commander-in-Chief, Brigadier and Field Officer and this includes the instruction to enter into a nation war without hesitation or to send aid to fellow Redcoats. Failure to act upon an instruction in war time may result in expulsion and sanctions. * v. The SAS shall be responsible for Technology Liberation within strict and defined boundaries. The SAS is under the command of the Lieutenant who reports to the Field Officer. The target nations must not be on Black or Red team, they must not be in an alliance of more than 15 members, they must be more than 5 days inactive with no explanation in nation bio, they must not possess nuclear missiles or Manhattan Project, if the target requests peace – peace must be returned immediately and attacks ceased, the alliance must not have any defence treaties or protectorates, the assault must be authorised by the Commander-in-Chief, Field Officer or Lieutenant and all assaults must be posted and updated in the relevant forum board. Assaults may also be authorised in violation of the above articles at the discretion of the Lieutenant. The right to liberate technology is fragile and can be removed by any Government member and violation of the above policies can result in expulsion. STATUTE FOUR: EXPULSION * i. Member nations breaching the Constitution face immediate expulsion from the alliance at the command of the Commander-in-Chief. There will be no trials; however the nation in question will be permitted to contact the Commander-in-Chief to plead their case should they desire to do so. The Commander-in-Chief's decision after the plea is heard is final. The Commander-in-Chief reserves the right to pardon nations at anytime or to demand sanctions. STATUTE FIVE: AMENDMENTS * ii. The Constitution may only be amended upon the consent of the Commander-in-Chief, and a majority of the alliance membership. Any member is free to submit an amendment to the Constitution. This does not apply to changes in grammar, spelling or where a change is necessary to remove ambiguity. STATUTE SIX: DISBANDMENT AND MERGERS * iii. A disbandment or merger of the alliance is to occur only with the consent of the Commander-in-Chief, Brigadier, and a majority of the alliance members. If the alliance is to be disbanded or merged, all forums and IRC Channels shall be returned to their respective legal owners. For merges into RC a vote is not needed and is treated as described in Statute 1. See also